Delightful Children From Down the Lane
Once these children were the legendary operatives of Sector Z, but they were captured by Father and placed in his first delightfulization chamber. The machine then overloaded, creating the bizarre yet terribly well behaved Delightful Children from Down the Lane. While it is unknown for certain how long they have been in this state, the fact that Monty Uno seemed to be aware of them implies that they were active during his tenure as Numbuh 0. This suggests that the overclocked delightfulization process gave them enhanced longevity, or at least eternal youth. In Operation: B.U.T.T., they used crabs for Numbuh 1's big butt, suddenly Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 ripped their skirts and pants off and the crabs went after THEM and Numbuh 1 puts on his new shorts. To plague the KND, particularly Sector V, Father prepares a delicious cake for the DCFDTL and they plan to eat it without sharing it with any of the other kids. Usually the DCFDTL would torture the other kids by eating the cake and making the other kids watch and hear them eat the cake, The kids are helpless due to the fact that they are mainly tied up. Through most of the series Sector V is responsible for stealing the cake from them and usually promise the kids that are being help captive a taste of the cake, the sector ends up with mixed results. While the cake is usually denied to the DCFDTL, it generally ends up blown up, fouled or rendered in some way inedible (Save for S.I.X. where they actually won that one). This leads to Numbuh 362 giving the mission to Sector W in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Their connection to Father was first revealed in Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P., when he gave them the use of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and the Age-Changing Cigar obtained earlier in the season. Using these items, they attacked Sector V's treehouse as well as operatives Numbuh's 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. At the end of the battle they use the Age-Changing Cigar to turn Numbuh 1 into an adult and destroyed Sector V's treehouse. The DCFDTL are obsessed with behaving properly and growing into upstanding kids as soon as possible, this being the reason they attempt to destroy the Fountain of Youth in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N.. A sign that shows that a part of them may of survived the delightfulization process of this might be in Operation: I.T. when they helped Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 stop Father's plan to spread broccoli throughout the world. Throughout the show the DCFDTL are shown to fear Father greatly, but have been known to rebel against him. Such as in Operation: I.T. they had given the Code Module to the KND in order to avoid eating broccoli and again in Operation: Z.E.R.O. by attempting to attack Nigel Uno even though Father ordered them not to (this could possibly be either that they fear Father less without his silhouette suit or perhaps still attain some Sector Z's rebellious nature). Also ,in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Numbuh 0 used the Re-commissioning Module to restore the DCFDTL to their former selves as KND operatives Numbuh's 0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5 of Sector Z, though the effects were sadly temporary. As delightfulization took hold once again, Sector Z's final words were a plea to Numbuh 1, "Tell the Kids Next Door we miss them!" They are a parody of the children from John Wyndham's novel The Midwich Cuckoos. Like the Midwich Cuckoos, they are evil and are attached to each to one another. Also, they are obsessed with being very well-behaved, but are evil. Trivia *They're based on the possessed alien children from ''Village of the Damned ''and ''Children of the Damned, ''but unlike them, they have actual personality, as they express opinions and show emotions. *They are responsible for making Numbuh 1 bald. *Only one of them was called by name, Lenny. But in Operation: Z.E.R.O., Numbuh 1 called the tall one David. *They appeared in all comics of the Issue #32 of Cartoon Network Action Pack! Comic book, where they are frequently pulled off pranks by Sector V. *They gave Numbuh 5 a hat which contained lice in it. See Operation: L.I.C.E. This means they have advanced technology like a KND Sector, but it should be noted they are the KND Sector Z. *They never really saw how Benedict Uno looked like, but they didn't react when he looked more different in the TV Movie Operation: Z.E.R.O.. * In the movie Operation: Z.E.R.O., it was revealed that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane are really the long lost Sector Z. Having been "Delighfulized" by Father. When "Numbuh 0" (revealed to be Numbuh 1's dad) used the Re-commisoning Module on them. Though they could only stay like that for an uncertain amount of time. They helped Numbuh 1 get into the overrun moonbase and fought of his zombified team. Though to the bad timing that started to change back, and attack Numbuh 1. * Lenny, the kid with the helmet, doesn't seem to know how to whistle, since in Operation: N.U.G.G.E.T., he is humming when the other four are whistling "She'll Be Comin' 'Round the Mountain". * It is possible that the tallest and shortest delightful child have a crush on Numbuh 3 in Operation: L.O.V.E. because he would kiss her except there are girls in the DCFDTL, but Numbuh 4 threw them away for interrupting Kuki's play. See Also *DCFDTL's Birthday-Cake Plights References Operation: Z.E.R.O. (Zero Explanation Reveals Origins) Sector Z Category:friends Category:Villains